


Take Me To You

by kwonbagel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Emotional Hurt, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I suppose, Light Angst, M/M, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Sad Lee Jeno, Sad Na Jaemin, Sweet Lee Jeno, fuck you too toe, giving me a hard prompt..., it's a winwin, kinda more about his boyfriend being sad, nomin for the win, not too sad bc i usually write crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonbagel/pseuds/kwonbagel
Summary: Jeno comforts Jaemin after being unable to save civilians from harm.





	Take Me To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singularitory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularitory/gifts).



Jeno was nodding off in the darkness of their apartment kitchen, waiting, when heard the whispers of footsteps in the hallway. He looked at the clock,  _ 1:31 am _ .

Jeno, silent, sat down his warm milk and went to check the noise.  _ Jaemin must be home.  _ He smiled to himself, relieved to know his boyfriend was okay. 

The sight he was met with was unbearable. Jaemin was curled up on their bed, costume ripped all over, as the moonlight glistened on his face covered by tears. The older man could feel heart wrench.

“Oh, Nana,” Jeno said softly. He laid next to him, grabbing a blanket to wrap Jaemin in a protective burrito.

“I tried, J-Jeno,” Jaemin choked on his tears. “I tried so hard to save them, but I couldn’t.”

Jeno rested his chin onto the top of Jaemin’s head, “It’s okay Jaemin, everything is going to be okay. Just breathe.”

“You don’t get they died because of me. Mark. Donghyuck. Renjun. Chenle. Jisung. Oh god, just because I didn’t get there fast enough,” his voice strained, taking a pause as he named each civilian. His grip on Jeno tightened as if he was his anchor to reality. 

  
  


~

  
  


**“I’m not going to making.” Jaemin tells himself as he slings himself through the Seoul skyline with his webs. “Come on, Jaemin. They’re going to die if you don’t get there. Come onnnnn!” His body was vibrating in anxiety. He knew he wasn’t going to make it, but he just had to keep going. He couldn’t stop, he had to save them. Even with the odds, he had to. He couldn’t bear if he lost anybody else today. His best friend, Mark, was already dead after all.**

**They were in his sight, kneeling right in Olympic Park. “I’m doing make it!” He feels the anxiety wash off his body. But something wasn’t right. You could tell by their body language and how quiet it was.**

**Sometimes you let your emotions get the best of you. Jaemin was so relieved, the thought slipped as soon as it came.**

**And that’s when it all went wrong. His ears rung from the blast. He didn’t make it...**

**“FUCK, YOU BASTARD! I’LL KILL YOU!” His vision blanks as he is consumed in his anger and guilt. He couldn’t control himself. He had to keep going. He had to stop Green Goblin. He owed them that after all.**

  
  


~

  
  


“I’m so sorry Jaemin. I can’t even begin to imagine how you’re feeling but….damn it, Jaemin. Give yourself more credit than that. I know tried your hardest, I know you. I may not have been there but I know you stayed until the very last punch. Until the dust settled.” He stroked Jaemin’s face, wiping away all the tears. They were in the living room this time. Jeno getting Jaemin coffee as he recalled the event. 

“You don’t get it, Jeno. I was right there; I could have prevented it. I knew something was wrong. But I didn’t think, I, yes I, chose not too. I let a villain get the best of me, and they had to pay for my mistakes,” his voice was raw with so many emotions. 

Jeno sat the coffee down. “You didn’t mean for it to happen on purpose. I mean, look at you. It’s eating you apart. You are an amazing hero. And, more importantly, human.”

“Well, I’m a human that’s only good at fucking up apparently,” he looked up, refusing to let any more tears escape. 

Moving his hair out of his eyes, Jeno placed a kiss on his forehead. “I love you, nana. So much it physically hurts me every time you get like this. For me, please, rest. You deserve it for all you’ve done for Seoul.” 

“I don’t deserve anything, Jeno. I fucked up. So your right actually, I deserve to suffer, live with the guilt that I killed these people.”

“You did not kill them. Do you hear me, Na Jaemin?” He grabbed the cup and sat it down on the table, so he could hold Jaemin’s face between his hands. And he holds tight. He was the sun that his whole world went around. “It’s not your fault, okay?” A tear escaped him.

“It’s just so hard. I don’t know what to do,” Jaemin clung onto Jeno’s shirt and Jeno sighed. 

“I know, I know. It’s going to get better,” he wrapped his arms around him. 

“I don’t want it to get better! My best friend died today!”

“Come on, you need to lay down. Take some time to calm down. And I promise you it’s not your fault,” He started to lead Jaemin back to their room before Jaemin yanked away.

“No, Jeno, it is my fault. And I can’t calm down because it’s my fault and my fault alone!” His hand began to bleed from him digging his fingernails into his palms.

“Stop, Jaemin, please. You and I both know it was all because of Green Goblin, and he’s locked away now. And, Nana, you are human. Even you need to rest, look,” He pulled Jaemin out to the porch. “Even the sun needs to sleep sometimes.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin whispered to the night sky. “I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> We tried toe. Let’s stick to our genres. Twas frustratingly fun though.


End file.
